This is an application for partial support of the Gordon Research Conferences on Collagen in 2011. It will be the 40th anniversary and the 25th meeting of this premier conference. It will be held at Colby- Sawyer College in New London, NH, July 17th to 22th. The conference provides a unique forum to bring together an international group of junior and senior scientists with a common interest in the chemistry, biology and pathology of connective tissues. Collaborations are established, new scientists are recruited to the field, and major discoveries about collagen are often reported for the first time at this conference. The specific aims of the 2011 collagen GRC are: 1) to communicate and disseminate new data and concepts about the chemistry, biology and pathology of collagens;2) to promote interactions and collaborations among basic research groups, clinical research groups, and pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies;3) to familiarize investigators with advances in biological concepts and emerging technologies in different fields that may be applied to the collagen field;4) to provide and informal atmosphere for discussion of new hypotheses and approaches, and use of new enabling technologies;5) to provide a collegial and highly interactive atmosphere in which both junior and senior investigators may interact;and 6) to increase the number and diversity of students and fellows attending the conference. The 2011 program will focus on new unpublished findings on collagens with respect to their architectural, regulatory and instructive roles in the extracellular matrix. Importantly, new session topics have been integrated into the traditional program to bolster interest, increase applicants for the conference, ensure enthusiasm throughout the week, and promote major advancements in the field. The new topics include emerging technologies to advance the field and stem cell biology and cell therapies to showcase the forefront/interface of translational medicine with ECM biology. A preeminent keynote speaker will highlight the emerging importance and function of glycoconjugates in collagen and ECM biology and pathology. Importantly, the program will feature graduate students/fellows selected from the first GRS that is to be held in conjunction with the 2011collagen GRC